Recover
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Mempunyai kejadian buruk dimasa lalu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dikatakan terlebih kepada orang yang disayangi. Apa reaksi yang akan ditunjukan jika 'rahasia' tersebut sampa diketahui oleh diriku ini? Apakah dia mau menceritakan keseluruhannya kepadaku? Rat : M , Yaoi, MotochikaMasamune, Pov : Motochika.


**Title : Recover**

Desc : Capcom (?) *punch

Charact : Chousokabe Motochika – Date Masamune

Rat / Genre : M+ / Love & Friendship

Latar belakang : Sengoku Basara – Gakuen

Inspirasi : Dari Manga – Anime – CutScene *punch XP Mencari apapun yang bisa jadi inspirasi khusus couple ini ( berhubung beda OTP tapi.. its ok~! Xp )

BGM : All Slow BGM – Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

**A/N :** Cerita pasangan ini dibuat atas sebuah Request dan maaf atas segala kesalahan pengetikan ataupun sifat karakter... 

_**Sekilas singkat Latar Belakang**_

Sekolah Basara, tempat berkumpulnya berbagaimacam latar belakang murid maupun guru dengan berbagaimacam kepribadian yang begitu menarik dan beragam. Banyak hal menarik dan menyenangkan terjadi disini. Chousokabe Motochika, atau lebih sering dikenal dengan nama 'Aniki', mempunyai seorang kekasih bernama Date Masamune. Hubungan yang sudah berlangsung lama ini sudah bukan menjadi sebuah rahasia umum diantara teman-teman mereka.

Namun, ada sebuah masalah yang ingin diketahui oleh Motochika dibalik senyuman maupun kegembiraan dari Masamune. Tidak jarang, kegelisahan maupun kekhawatiran muncul ketika mereka melewatkan waktu kebersamaan mereka. Apakah yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi oleh Masamune?

**-000START00— Pov : Chousokabe Motochika**

Mempunyai sebuah masa lalu yang begitu kelam, bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di sembuhkan. Tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan ataupun mengedipkan mata. Butuh banyak waktu dan proses dengan berbagaimacam tahapan yang harus dilewati. Semua itu kurasakan dan kulakukan kepada seseorang yang sangat kukasihi dan kusayangi. Seseorang yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaaan dan rasa sakit dibalik wajah santainya.

Date Masamune, dalam keseharian selalu menunjukan rasa semangat maupun kegembiraan bersama dengan teman-teman. Namun ketika kami menghabiskan waktu kami berdua, tidak jarang helaan nafas selalu keluar dari mulutnya. Seperti ada beban pada kedua pundak kecilnya itu. Hari ini Masamune mengunjungi kediamanku dan kucoba sebisaku untuk mencari tahu sumber dari kegelisahannya itu.

"Masamune," panggilku sesaat, namun Masamune tidak memberikan reaksi apapun kepadaku. Tatapan kosong pada jendela terlihat jelas olehku. Kucoba lagi untuk memanggil namanya hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terhentak atas lamunannya. "Masamune, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa. Maaf." Ucapnya singkat seiring mulai kembali menyantap roti ditangannya. Kucoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menundukkan kepalaku lalu menatapnya. "Ke-kenapa? A-ada apa, Motochika?"

Aku menggeleng lalu kembali menatap kedua matanya. "Kamu… apakah ada masalah lagi dirumahmu? Apakah kamu kena ceramah lagi dari Katakura-san?," tebakku dan Masamune hanya menggeleng. Katakura-san adalah pengurus sekaligus penanggung jawab Masamune. "Lalu…?"

Masamune masih saja diam dan perlahan kulingkarkan tanganku melewati kedua bahunya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada diriku. Sesaat kepalanya bersandar pada bahu kiriku dan tangan kananku perlahan kuletakan pada bahu kirinya sehingga akupun dapat memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, suasana nyaman dan tentram dapat kurasakan dengan jelas.

Kuelus pundak serta lengan tangan kanannya dan mengkaitkan jari tangan kananku kepadanya. Sesaat Masamune menatapku dan kuberikan senyuman terbaikku kepadanya. "Motochika…" Masamune kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku dan kini tangan kananku menyentuh pipinya yang mulai basah.

"Masamune… bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk membagi bebanmu dengan diriku?," ucapku perlahan seiring melepaskan pelukanku dan mengsejajarkan arah pandangku kepadanya. Kuhapus air matanya dengan kedua telapak tanganku dan mendekatkan keningku pada dirinya. "…jangan anggap aku hanya menatapmu dengan sebelah mata, Masamune…"

Tubuh Masamune terhentak dan wajah panik terlihat jelas olehnya. "Aku tidak pernah berfikir demikian dan mengapa kamu berkata seperti itu?!"

Aku terdiam lalu membuka ikat penutup mata yang berwarna ungu ini lalu kuletakan diatas telapak tangannya. "Ini… Kamu sudah tahu bahwa akupun mempunyai luka yang sama dengan dirimu. Mata kiriku sudah tidak dapat berfungsi seperti mata kananmu. Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi mata kananmu, Masamune?"

Masamune hanya terdiam sebagai tanggapannya atas pertanyaanku. Tanpa izin darinya, kuletakan tangan kananku kembali pada wajahnya lalu perlahan kudekatkan wajahku dan bibir kami saling bersentuhan dalam beberapa saat. Tidak ada perlawanan dari dirinya selain kurasakan kedua tangannya yang dia letakan pada kedua bahuku.

Kulingkarkan tangan kiriku pada tubuhnya seiring bibir kami masih bersentuhan dan memposisikan dirinya dibawah pelukanku. Terbawa dalam susanana, mulut kecil Masamune mulai terbuka untuk mengambil oksigen lalu lidah kami saling bersatu didalam mulutnya.

"Mo-motochika…," panggilnya sesaat setelah kuberikan jarak pada wajah kami. Kurasakan detak jantungku yang mulai berdetak sangat cepat dan semburat merah kini menghiasi wajahnya.

Wajahnya yang begitu lemah membuatku semakin ingin memilikinya dengan seutuhnya. Lengan tangan kiriku kini kuletakan diatas kepalanya dan wajahku kembali kudekatkan pada dirinya dan berbisik, "Masamune… kumohon… "

Bibirku kembali kudekatkan pada bibirnya seiring tangan kananku mulai membuka kancing jas birunya dan kemeja putihnya. Melalui sedikit celah, tanganku mulai menyentuh kulit tubuh kasarnya dengan perlahan. Namun tiba-tiba saja Masamune mendorongku hingga tersungkur. Deru nafasnya tiba-tiba saja tidak beraturan dan menatapku dengan penuh ketakutan.

Aku mulai panik dan seluruh kemungkinan buruk mulai mengisi pikiranku. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Masamune berkata dengan perlahan, "Ma-maafkan aku… Kumohon… Jangan laporkan…"

"Eh..?," rasa panikku mulai tergantikan dengan perasaan bingung.

Kedua tangan Masamune dilingkarkan pada tubuhnya serta kedua lututnya yang didekatkan didepan dadanya. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hukuman atas kesalahan pada dirinya.

"_Apakah_ ini… serangan *Past Trauma Stress Syndrome?*****,"ucapku dalam hati. "Masamune…." Perlahan kudekatkan diriku padanya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Tatapan histeris dan takut terlihat jelas diwajahnya lalu kedua tangannya diletakan didepan dadaku dan menyandarkan kepala diatas kedua punggung tangannya.

"Kumohon… jangan katakana kepada siapapun…," ucapnya dengan tatapan kosongnya. Kesehariannya yang begitu kuat, kini dia terlihat begitu lemah seperti anak bayi. Kudekap tubuhnya serta mengelus punggung kecilnya dengan tangan kananku, sedangkan tangan kiriku menahan kepalanya agar tetap bersadar didepan dadaku.

"Masamune… maukah kamu membagi bebanmu?," Masamune masih diam tanpa jawaban. "Apakah… ada seseorang yang pernah menyerangmu sebelumnya?," kini kurasana tubuh Masamune terhentak dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Namun perbedaan kekuatan dan besar tubuh, Masamune tetap berada dipelukanku dan usahanyapun menjadi sia-sia. "Bukankah kita sudah berjanji? Apa kamu masih takut dengan diriku?"

"Aku tidak takut dengan dirimu, Motochika!," serunya seiring dia mencoba kembali untuk melepaskan dirinya. Usahanya untuk melepaskan dirinya hampir berhasil dan akupun yang tidak ingin berakhir begitu saja, dengan sedikit tambahan tenaga, kutarik tubuhnya dan mendorongnya diatas tempat tidurku. Kedua tangannya kutahan di atas kepalanya dengan tangan kiriku.

"Jika kamu tidak takut, lalu apa yang membuatmu harus ketakutan seperti ini, Masamune?"

Masamune kembali terdiam dan kini dia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandanganku. "Aku…takut…"

"Takut…?"

"…aku takut… dirimu… membenci diriku… yang … sudah kotor ini…"

Genggamanku sedikit terlepas akibat rasa tekejutku. "Ma-masamune… ap-apakah kamu…"

Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya dan kini kedua tangannya didekatkan pada dadanya. "Ya… Tubuhku sudah kotor, Motochika… Tubuhku sudah tidak bersih… Aku ini hanyalah se-"

Sebelum dia kembali mengucapkan kata-kata buruknya, kukunci mulutnya dengan ciumanku lalu menarik tubuhnya kembali dalam pelukanku. "Tidak, Masamune. Kamu ingat dengan pernyataanku dulu? Aku menyukai dirimu seutuhnya… Tidak perduli apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu…"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada 'tapi', Masamune…" Kulepaskan pelukanku dan kembali menciumnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu, biarlah berlalu, Masamune…" perlahan kutarik tali pengikat penutup mata kanannya sehingga terlihat jelas luka pada mata kanannya. Kukecup luka tersebut serta pipinya yang mulai membengkak karena air mata.

"Motochika…"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan kuberikan senyuman terbaik untuk dirinya. "Tidak hanya dirimu, diriku juga mempunyai masa lalu yang begitu kelam, Masamune," ucapku seiring menyentuh luka pada mata kiriku. Masamune mencoba untuk menghentikan perkataanku namun aku menggeleng dan kembali mengecupnya sesaat. "Aku ingin kamu mengerti bahwa aku sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangimu, Masamune. Berbagilah beban yang ada pada dirimu, termasuk masa lalumu…"

Senyuman kini terukir diwajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang dia lingkarkan pada leherku. "Motochika… Ini… sebenarnya mengenai guruku…"

"Guru…?"

Sebelum Masamune melanjutkan ceritanya, kuluruskan kaki kananku sesaat sehingga tubuh Masamune dapat kutahan dengan kaki kiriku yang kutekukkan dan dijadikan sandaran bagi dirinya. Tangan kanan kulingkarkan melalui perutnya sedangkan tangan kiriku kuletakan pada bahu kanannya.

Perlahan kurasakan kedua tangan Masamune yang berpegang pada lengan tangan kiriku sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"…kejadian ini berlangsung sebelum aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Sejak kecil aku selalu menjadi bahan ledekan atas ketidak sempurnaanku ini. Tidak hanya teman-teman, bahkan salah seorang guru juga bertindak lebih kepada diriku…," Masamune berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "…kejadian tersebut terjadi dijam pulang sekolah. Aku yang mendapatkan tugas untuk membersihkan kelas harus tinggal lebih lama sampai seluruh ruangan terlihat bersih. Seperti biasa, tidak ada seorangpun yang membantuku. Namun tiba-tiba saja salah seorang guru datang kepadaku dan menawarkan bantuan kepada diriku. Tentu saja aku menerimanya… tetapi…"

"…tetapi..?"

Kurasakan tubuh Masamune sedikit bergetar. "…dia meminta imbalan atas bantuannya. Dia yang selalu membantuku perlahan mulai menyentuh diriku hingga kurasakan rasa 'sakit' pada tubuhku. Dia selalu mengancamku akan membuat kehidupanku menjadi lebih buruk dengan menceritakan kepada seluruh penghuni sekolah jika kulaporkan kejadian ini kepada pengawasku, Kojuro."

Perasaan marah dan rencana buruk mulai mengisi pikiranku. Tetapi Masamune yang lebih membutuhkan diriku, perlahan kucoba menenangkan deru jantungku maupun emosiku. "…lalu apa yang terjadi dengan guru itu? Apa kamu pernah bertemu dengan dirinya lagi?"

Masamune menggeleng. "Setelah 2 tahun berlalu, guru tersebut meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan dengan segera kupinta Kojuro-san untuk memindahkan sekolahku ke sekolah Basara ini…"

'_Jadi… inilah sumber ketakutannya? Sebuah reaksi yang wajar jika ada orang yang berusaha mendekatinya lebih 'dalam' jika mempunyai 'mimpi buruk' seperti ini…' _

"Mo-motochika…," ucapnya terbatah-batah dan kuberikan dehaman sebagai ganti jawaban untuknya. "A-apa kamu… membenciku sekarang?"

Aku tersenyum padanya seiring mempererat dekapanku pada dirinya. "Bukankah baru saja kukatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu seutuhnya, Masamune? Aku mengatakannya kurang dari 24 jam, loh..," tawaku mulai mengisi ruang kamarku ini dan Masamune hanya menyikutku perlahan sebagai 'pembalasan' dari dirinya. "Tenanglah, Masamune… Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kamu belum siap untuk le-"

Tiba-tiba saja Masamune melepaskan pelukanku lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan segera mengunci perkataanku dengan kecupannya. Ciumannya yang begitu dalam tidak kusia-siakan begitu saja. Kudorong tubuhnya perlahan hingga kepalanya berada diposisi bawah dengan jari tangan kami yang saling berkaitan.

Senyuman kini terukir diwajahnya dan akupun tersenyum padanya sebagai ganti jawaban dariku sebelum kusentuh dirinya lebih dalam. Rintihan dan desahan kini keluar dari mulutnya, cukup membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk memilikinya. Seiring tanganku mulai menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahnya, genggaman tangannya semakin dia eratkan dan menatapku dengan lemah.

"Mo-motochika..."

"Apa kamu takut? Jika kamu tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu," ucapku singkat namun salah satu tangan Masamune yang terbebas menyentuh wajahku dan diapun mengangguk perlahan. "Jika itu keinginanmu, aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi..."

Kurang dalam hitungan menit, seluruh pakaian Masamune terlepas dari tubuhnya dan terjatuh tidak beraturan. Kuposisikan diriku diantara kedua kakinya dan kembali mengecup bibir kecilnya untuk menenangkannya. Perlahan kusentuh tubuh sensitifnya, menggerakan tanganku dalam kecepatan tertentu hingga kurasakan genggaman tangan Masamune yang semakin mengeras.

"Mo-motochika.. Ja-jangan...," kedua matanya tertutup rapat seiring erangan terus keluar dari mulutnya. "Ka-kalau kamu...lanjutkan.. Tu-tubuhku..."

Kudekatkan mulutku pada telinganya dan berbisik, "...maaf Masamune, karena tubuhmu berkata lain aku tidak dapat menghentikan ini..."

Gerakan tanganku yang semakin cepat membuat tubuhnya semakin tidak dapat menahan sensasi yang ingin dia tunjukan. Perlahan kurasakan genggaman tanganku yang mulai basah oleh cairannya. Deru nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah layaknya sebuah tomat segar.

Tanpa kata, perlahan kusentuh tubuh sensitifnya lagi dan memasukan salah satu jariku kedalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terhentak sesaat dan sebuah senyuman kembali terukir diwajahnya. Tangan kecilnya mengelus rambutku perlahan lalu diletakan pada bahuku. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Motochika..."

"Baiklah... Bertahanlah sedikit, Masamune," ucapku seiring melepaskan seluruh pakaianku. "...katakan padaku jika aku menyakitimu..."

Kuelus kaki kecilnya lalu kuletakan pada bahuku dan tubuhku mulai memasuki dirinya secara perlahan. Teriakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya seiring tubuhku terus memasuki dirinya dan menyentuh titik lemah dirinya. Salah satu tangannya dia letakan bahuku dan yang satunya menggenggam alas tidurku. Genggamannya semakin erat seiring kupercepat gerakanku pada dirinya.

"Mo-motochika... Di-disitu..."

Masamune semakin terbawa dalam sensasi ini namun diriku yang masih dalam keadaan prima mendapatkan ide lainnya untuk mencapai kesenangan bersama. Diriku yang masih memasuki dirinya, perlahan kuraih kedua bahunya dan memposisikan dirinya berada diatasku. Tubuhku yang bersandar pada pinggir tempat tidurku, perlahan kugerakan tubuhnya hingga kurasakan genggaman Masamune pada lengan tanganku semakin terasa erat. Deru nafasnya mulai kacau dan suara desahan kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Masamune yang terbawa dalam sensasi ini, kulepaskan tangan kananku pada tubuhnya dan berbalik menyentuh seluruh titik lemah tubuhnya. Tanganku mulai menyentuh dada hingga bagain paling sensitifnya ini, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Masamune mengeratkan gengaman tangannya diatas perutku seiring kumainkan tubuhnya ini. Melihat wajahnya seperti ini terasa menyenangkan dan membuatku semakin menyayanginya.

"Mo-moto..chi-chika... A-aku sudah tidak ta-tahan...," ucapnya seiring gerakan tanganku semakin kupercepat. "Bo-bolehkah... A-aku..." Aku tersenyum dan tiba-tiba saja kueratkan genggaman tanganku pada dirinya. Tubuhnya terhentak dan suara teriakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Sa-sakit, Mo-motochika...! Ke-kenapa...!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingin kamu meninggalkan diriku, Masamune..."

Melihat dirinya yang semakin lemah, kini kuposisikan tubuhnya dibawah diriku tanpa melepaskan diriku kepadanya. Masamune kembali meletakan tangan kanannya dibahuku dengan tangan kiri diatas kepalanya. Tanpa kata, kuketahui bahwa dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa dan menunggu tindakan berikutnya.

Dalam satu hentakan, tubuhku kembali menembus pertahanannya dan membuatnya kembali berteriak kecil.

Gerakan tubuhku yang semakin cepat dengan tangan kananku pada bagian tubuh luarnya, membuat deru nafas kami semakin beradu. Masamune yang sudah tidak dapat menahan diirnya, kurasakan cairan putih mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Namun diriku yang belum mencapai 'batas', kugerakan tubuhku dengan semakin cepat dan desahan tiada henti menjadi lagu manis untukku.

"Mo-motochika... A-aku sudah tidak...bi-bisa... Ku-kumohon..." genggaman tangan diatas kepalanya semakin dieratkan serta teriakan kecil menjadi tanda akan 'batas'nya.

"Benarkah itu?," godaku dan kukecup bibir kecilnya seiring kurasakan tubuhnya yang semakin terasa erat.

Tubuhku yang semakin mencapai pada batasnya, dalam satu hentakan keras, cairan dari dalam tubuhku keluar dengan deras didalam tubuhnya. Cairan yang terasa hangat kini menjadi bukti dari 'kepemilikanku' atas dirinya. Mata kiri Masamune tertutup rapat dan kusadari bahwa dia sudah 'cukup lelah' atas 'permainan' ini.

Kubaringkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurku lalu membersihkan seluruh sisa cairan pada tubuhnya dengan sebuah handuk hangat. Setelah membersihkan dirinya maupun diriku, kubaringkan tubuhku disisi kanannya dan menjadikan tangan kiriku sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Tangan kanananku memeluk tubuh kecilnya seperti seorang anak kecil memeluk boneka kesayangannya sebelum beranjak tidur.

Wajah tidurnya begitu tenang dan mententramkan. Kukecup kening serta pipinya dan berbisik, "Tidak perduli apa masalalu ataupun keburukan dirimu, aku akan tetap selalu disisimu, Masamune. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu bukan atas dirimu dimasa lalu.. Tetapi pada dirimu saat ini..."

**-00THE END00-**

**Notes : **Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan 'istilah' namun yang dimaksud adalah ini…

*Past Trauma Stress Syndrome : Rasa stress yang diakibatkan oleh buruknya masa lalu pada diri seseorang. Sebuah 'MimpiBuruk' yang dapat terjadi akibat sebuah 'serangan' dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

_Nama Istilah dan Thesis di ambil dan inspirasi dari Manga BrotherXBrother & Takumi-kun Series hingga menjadi cerita seperti ini... _

**Read & Review ...?**


End file.
